Gavin Hunter
Gavin Hunter is the youngest son of Lord Hunter, among his two brothers Marco and Simeon. He spends his time honing his skills in the crafting of magical items and selling them on the underground market of Stratos. Now on the run from the Stratos military with his brothers, he makes his ends meat by peddling his wares to passersby. The Wayward Son Born in Stratos some 25 years ago, Gavin was the spoiled, youngest son of the House of Hunter. He spent most of his childhood outside of the watchful eye of his parents and his militaristic older brothers. College Life After learning tricks of the trade from traveling bards, Gavin began to show promise in the field of arcane magics. By the time he was 22 the Natheysian College caught up with him. They asked him to attend. This being shortly after the disappearance of his brother, Marco, he decided to leave Stratos behind him and attend the college. He rather enjoyed the world outside of his city, but did not adapt entirely well in the college's society. He made one friend while at the Natheysian College, a fellow peer by the name of Geoffrey Devenpeck. Despite Geoffrey's racism and proud tone, Gavin was the slacker element that Geoffrey needed to keep him in check. Eventually, Gavin's antics would get him in deep trouble. His views of bringing magic to the world outside of the ollege were heavily frowned apon, but what ultimately became his demise was a tricky mishap between the headmaster of the college acting "inappropriately" with a goat due to a rogue love potion that found it's way into his drink over dinner one night. This being a well-known favorite of Gavin's, he was immediately ejected from the college. His pranks and antics still ring in the halls of the Natheysian College. Word has it, his legend still lives on in the hearts of the light of heart and the firey passion of those loyal to the headmaster. Scribe to Be Gavin has, since his beggining of the Natheysian College, been honing his skill as a scribe. He has written several analogical stories about his life. Many of the tough spots and adventures that he and his brothers have found themselves in have later become stories in his tales. Several works that he has written include: *'The Hunters' Chronicles' #Hunters and the Seahag #Hunters and the Legend of the Golden Blade #Hunters and the Mystery of the Deep #The Return of the Lost Boy *'The Tale of the Fox and the Crow: A Tale of Mischief and Guile' **This is a story about a young gnome girl who finds a halfling boy in woods and they make a devious plan to fake their own deaths and live out a life on their own. *'Magika Emporium ' **This is a work in progress. Magika Emporium is an index of magical items and the details of their forging and creation. Gavin often uses it as reference for his magical merchant profession. This work is mostly based on what he learned in the College and through trial and error of his own creations. *'The Little, Blue Crab' **A children's story about a lonely, blue crab who goes on an adventure to find friend ship only to realize that he had friends by his side all along. *'Bugbears are NOT Food' **This a survival guide to living life on the run. It is less a tale of fiction and more tips and tricks to surviving in the wild and urban areas as well as an index for uncommon characters that one may encounter. *'Mahogony Winter' **The story of a man who leaves civilization to venture into the mountains and discovers a shack, but while he is starting his new life, things begin to change around him and his psyche begins to break down. This is one of Gavin's favorite books, but only because he was surprised by the violently twisted nature of the work. Gavin often peddles his stories in written form to make extra money from those who do not want nor require magic items. He often carries several copies of each book with him for peddling purposes, as well as a large book that he writes the original copies in. Death of a Bard On a mission at the Nethysian College, the same one he spent many years trying to run away from, Gavin Hunter found his demise. In a battle with one of the Seven, the archdemon Maldavi took possession of Gavin's body as a vessel with enough power to sustain her as an avatar to walk the earth. This along with the death of his brother Marco sent their third brother, Simeon, into a spiral. Many do not expect the return of Gavin Hunter, but some still hold hope that he can be redeemed... Category:Characters